


(Lose) Control

by Satan In Purple (purple_satan)



Series: Kylux Short Fics/Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And the multishippers rejoiced, Established Reylux but its complicated, F/M, For the fam, Hux Has No Chill, I Don't Even Know, I do it all for the fam, Kylo is a tease, M/M, Mostly Kylux, Multi, Oral Sex, The First Order is a sex cult, This started as a joke but then turned into a serious fic, flimsy plot, space orgy, the jedistormpilot is there but kind of background, well not really they're all banging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_satan/pseuds/Satan%20In%20Purple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Watch them,” he instructs.</p><p>Kylo Ren is not hard yet, but he will be soon, especially if Hux begins to struggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Lose) Control

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't fit in well as part of my other fic _Cambion_ , so it can be considered either a stand alone or a smutty excerpt from the viewpoint of Hux. You don't need to know much more other than the First Order is a weird cult and Hux/Kylo/Rey are in an established relationship.

_And if I can't have everything  
Well then just give me a taste _

 --

 

Hux has always taken great pride in his self-control. It got him to where he is, second in charge of a very well organized and well-backed organization, his name one of the few publicly linked with the First Order and easily the most well known. Moderation and restraint have been tenants he lived his personal life by, ingrained in him since a boy from his father as behaviors to follow for the success of the Order. Its what got him swiftly promoted, getting his first stripes younger than any previous member, a paragon of virtue for anybody in the First Order to follow.

That is until he got his newest assignment, _Rey._

 

In the beginning, he thought her to be a completely unremarkable nobody. A fresh-faced little waif from the middle of the godforsaken desert that Ren had somehow taken an almost sycophantic interest in the moment he laid eyes on her, putting her on the radar of those higher up in the order immediately. _Somehow_ during that transaction, no doubt due to Ren’s meddling, he managed to get saddled with both of them. _Somehow_ during that transaction Kylo Ren, enforcer for the First Order, general nuisance and personal pain in his ass, fell in love. And _somehow_ that slip of a desert rat girl managed to completely undo him as well, stripping Brendol Armitage Hux II, second in charge and poster boy of the First Order, of his precious vaunted self-control.

Which is why Ren currently has an arm around his chest, holding him back bodily, as he makes them both watch the tableau of Rey taking pleasure with two other men unfold in front of them. He wants to find watching them crass, but at the same time he can't find it in him to leave, torn between watching her and Ren’s attention to him making him freeze in place. A magnet keeps drawing him nearer, tugging at his feet for him to draw him and Ren closer, closer, _closer_ to join them or to stop them, which he does not know.

_“You do not interfere.”_

“That is not part of the process,” Ren hisses in his ear as Hux glares at him from over his shoulder. He’s keeping Hux pinned to his chest, his other hand squeezing the smaller man’s hip so hard it will surely leave a smattering of bruises. He pulls them two steps back easily, despite Hux’s resistance. He moves his hand up to Hux’s clavicle, hand encircling his throat before moving further and making sure Hux can feel the pads of his fingertips touch his lips. Then Ren is pushing his thumb down hard on his lip, scraping a blunt nail against the fragile skin. He holds it there a moment, feeling Hux pant, before gripping his jaw.

“Watch them,” he instructs.

Kylo Ren is not hard yet, but he will be soon, especially if Hux begins to struggle.

Ren directs his head to the other people in the room. Rey is sandwiched between Poe and Finn, alternating between kissing them both enthusiastically while Poe unbuttons her shirt. He hates to admit it but with the two other men she still looks radiant, beaming as they both focus the entirety of their attention on her. She’s got her hands on the buttons of Finn’s jeans, but hasn’t made a move to unbutton them just quite yet.

Hux tries to turn his head back to the other man, but the grip Ren has on his jaw is iron tight. He hooks two fingers in Hux’s mouth and tugs so that his head is flush with his chest, right underneath his chin. They fit together all too perfectly for his liking, he muses as Ren has him trapped. It’s a parody of a lover’s embrace, with the added bonus of the fingers in his mouth twitching as he glances them with his tongue.

A trail of spit is leaking from the corner of his mouth.

_Disgusting._

Ren's voice is a low rumble, filled with the same desire Hux has heard many times before, whispers into the shell of his ear. “She is not yours. Remember that.”

Hux makes an indignant noise, hands coming up to claw at the other man’s biceps, pink welts raising in their wake. Kindness is a gift he rarely bestows to anyone, and even rarer still to Ren, despite being his lover. This is no exception. He’d spit in the bastard’s face right now if he could. In retaliation Ren takes his fingers out of his mouth, gripping Hux’s throat again firmer this time, but still not preventing air intake.

He has let Ren take him almost to the point of hypoxia in the past, but tonight that is not his aim. Tonight is about control, Kylo Ren taking it away from him.

“She’s not yours either,” Hux spits viciously, trying to take back what little ground he can.

Ren chuckles.

They have done this dance many times, the biting insults traded in the heat of passion. He hates the fact that Ren is making him watch this and enjoying every moment of his conflict, of his displeasure. Because they both know that they are both powerless to intervene, that the events that are transpiring are just a part of the steps Rey must take to secure her place in the First Order and fully join them.

As if on cue Rey lets out a moan, high and reedy. She’s topless and Finn’s mouth is latched onto one uncovered nipple, while Poe has his hand in her hair, the strands wrapped around his fist tightly, her body bent like a bow. He has a wicked smile on his face as his eyes meet Hux’s then Ren’s, all the while sucking a bruise into Rey’s neck. Hux feels Ren nods in assent, and Poe snakes a hand around to pop the button on her shorts, leaving enough room for him to wedge his hand between her thighs, into her most intimate places. Rey moans again and Hux feels Kylo harden against his ass.

 _Ah, so he_ does _enjoy this._

He thought as much, but had never actually seen the proof other than Ren's eager willingness for him to be ensnared in his relationship with Rey, freely letting Hux join their bed whenever and wherever, regardless of both parties being present.

“You’re right,” Ren smiles wolfishly against the skin of his shoulder, canines grazing freckled skin, answering his earlier statement. Relaxing ever so slightly, he lets out a little sigh as he watches the tangle of limbs in front of him move even more intimately, but still gently keeping pressure on Hux’s windpipe and staying tight enough against him to keep Hux trapped even with a struggle. “She is her own until she is the Order’s. As we were, so is she. She will take the mark soon and there will be no going back. Or are you worried, Bren?”

A damning statement, one that means that Ren has already been contacted by Supreme Leader Snoke and knows what is in store for his girlfriend, _their girlfriend,_ and has come to terms with it. Whatever dirty little mission they have decided for Rey to prove her loyalty to the Order has already been decided and is final. Hux is surprised he hasn’t been told as well, that he isn’t privy to the information Ren seems so smugly withholding, adding to his frustration. A thrill runs up his spine that she is joining them, that Rey will truly be with them soon even as another greedy little voice says _mine mine mine_ , before he squashes it. He turns his focus to the conflicting sensations of pleasure and pain Ren is giving, swiftly coalescing into arousal instead.

With a shaky exhale Ren turns him around in his arms, presses his forehead to his. He gently cups Hux’s jaw, as though he is handling something fragile in those huge hands of his, fingers splayed on his cheeks.

“I can make this easier for you,” he offers breathlessly, magnanimously and with the softness of a lover, knowing Hux can still feel the ache of a phantom hand wrapped around his throat. His pupils are blown wide, eyes wide and earnest, pillowy pink lips shiny as he wets them with his tongue. “I can make you feel her pleasure, coming off of her in waves. It’s intoxicating.”

Hux is breathing heavily, harshly through his teeth, saliva having trailed down one side of his mouth. His hair is in complete disarray, copper strands hanging in his face, teeth barred as he stares defiantly at Ren. They stand there for a moment, deadlocked, chests heaving in unison before he realizes this display is at least somewhat about him giving up to get what he needs.

_Another trial then. One he must pass as well._

Ren chides him, as if on cue.

“Let go, you need to let go. _Through passion we gain strength,_ remember?”

Hux finally bends, because what does not bend, ultimately breaks. Nodding his head in assent, Ren immediately takes task and gets to work undressing him. He’s already somewhat undone so the process is easy, having lost his tie long ago during the beginning of night. The first three buttons of his shirt are open, Rey having sucked a bruise into his neck earlier in the night before traipsing away with Finn and Poe.

Ren chooses instead to begin at his cuffs, undoing each of them almost reverently, bringing each of Hux’s pale wrists to his mouth and pressing an open-mouthed and wet kiss to each pulse. He rolls up Hux’s sleeve and traces the three dark lines of his tattoo lazily with his mouth, a sacrilegious kiss on the Order’s emblem seared in ink on his inner forearm. Then he finds the fourth button on Hux’s shirt, working it open.

He does this process slowly, calmly, so that by the time he’s pushed the shirt off his shoulders, Hux is once again breathing normally. He has his eyes focused on Ren’s larger hands carefully undressing him as he would a lover, not... whatever they are. It reminds him of the way Ren handles Rey, his grip on the other man's dark shirt tightening suddenly as he hears Rey gasp again. Something bright and angry is flaring in his chest, but it passes, soothed away by each gentle kiss Ren places on the skin he has uncovered. His restraint is rewarded with small kisses to his clavicle, his neck where Rey marked him, one to the hollow of his throat where an older bruise lies still, Ren’s own personal brand of cartography.

“Better,” Ren declares, working Hux’s undershirt out of his trousers, gently tugging on the fabric until Hux lifts his arms up for him.

He throws the shirt on the ground and begins his descent down, scraping his teeth over a nipple, kissing the smooth planes of his wiry chest dotted with freckles, until he is on his knees before him. He’s just a bit higher than level with Hux’s crotch, his lashes fanned across his cheeks as he looks up at Hux through them. Hux lets a small whimper, a needy noise slip from his mouth when Ren begins unbuttoning his trousers, biting down on the tab of the zipper and taking it down with his mouth. Hux quickly stifles any further embarrassing sounds by biting on his bottom lip hard enough to split it, blood beginning to well up under his teeth.

In front of them, the trio have progressed to all being topless. Rey is bent over and has her Finn in her mouth, head bobbing rhythmically. Poe is regarding her backside fondly, running a hand over it before grinding his own still clothed erection into the curve of her ass.

Hux’s eyes flick back down to Ren, who has since taken the liberty to take off his own shirt. He gives Hux a small slap on the flesh right above the swell of his ass, a warning. Hux hisses, curling his fingers into Ren’s shoulder tightly, leaving little bloody crescent marks in his wake as Ren places lazy kisses on him, scraping his teeth on sharp hipbones.

“If you stop watching, I’ll stop,” Ren says as he tugs Hux’s trousers and briefs down, laying out the rules before him so Hux is fully aware, the terms and conditions. Hux’s cock springs free, thick and hard enough it curves upwards towards his stomach, flushed at the tip, weeping beads of fluid already.

“This a lesson then?”

Ren nods his head, nosing his erection, licking the base of it.

“And If I refuse to comply?”

“You will be punished for your disobedience. Both now and at a later time.”

“Bastard,” Hux spits as Ren takes one of his hands, places it in his soft hair. Hux grips tightly, tangling his fingers in the dark strands and tugging so that he knows Ren will feel a few pull out at the root. He steels his gaze, watching Rey getting fucked now. She's riding Poe's cock as though she's never known another, a sight to behold. Ren wraps his lips around Hux’s cock and begins to suck in earnest, relaxing his throat to take him further.

He fists both hands into Ren's hair, rocking his hips into him and it doesn’t take long before he comes quickly in Ren’s hot mouth, almost embarrassingly fast. He watches the first time Rey unravels under Finn’s ministrations and around Poe's cock with keen eyes, trying to find differences, cataloging them for later. Her eyes stay locked with Hux the entire time like a taunt, his tongue running over her name in his mouth like a string of pearls he’ll place around her neck one day. A noose, a vice, a promise --he's not sure which-- only that she will be _theirs_ , his and Kylo Ren’s, _alone_.

 

He knows she knows. She dares him with her eyes, but he will not say any admissions out loud. It’s a traitorous thought, the only one he's ever had other than his burning ambition to topple Snoke from leadership, supplanting him and taking over the First Order with Kylo Ren and Rey by his side. It's one he would never admit to, even though Ren gives him a smug knowing look as he stands, his large hand running up Hux’s pale flank appreciatively.

 _Mine, mine, mine._ He feels the possessiveness just as much in Ren's touch. Sighs, as Ren runs a hand between his legs, a gentle finger probing his entrance. He laughs bitterly because those are the types of thoughts that get people killed. Being compromised, making bad decisions.

 _Losing control_ , Hux muses, as he willingly bends so he doesn't break.

**Author's Note:**

> for more smut & updates about the weird Star Wars sex-cult!AU I am plotting in _Cambion_ , follow me on tumblr @ [purple-satan-fic](http://purple-satan-fic.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
